


count my scars

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Before they make love for the first time, Reba touches her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Hannibal: Beverly/Reba - touch" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7 and for Femslash February + Femslash February Celebrates Black Women!

Before they make love for the first time, Reba touches her. 

She starts with Beverly’s face, sure fingers gently skirting over her nose, her cheeks, her parted lips. They trace along her eyebrows, her ears, down to her jaw. From there, they linger on her jugular before continuing downward to the swoop of her shoulders and the bars of her rib cage. 

As she moves, she awakens nerves that Beverly never knew existed. When one of Reba’s knuckles brushes against the bare curve of her breast, she bites back a request for a repeat of the action. 

There will be a time and a place for that, but this moment is for Reba. 

She smoothes her palms along Beverly’s stomach, and her mouth shifts into a frown when her fingertip finds the puckered bullet wound on Beverly’s side. Beverly remains silent, but she breaks from her supine position just long enough to reach up and smooth her thumb along Reba’s cheek. 

_It’s okay_ , the action says. _It doesn’t hurt anymore._

Reba smiles and nods, indicating that the message has been received, before she continues. 

As she traverses every remaining inch of Beverly’s body, she finds the other scars; the scalpel wounds, the stab wound from a pencil, the other places that Hannibal left marks. When she reaches Beverly’s toes, she leans back on her knees and smiles again, dazzlingly radiant. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she says simply. 

For the first time in Beverly's life, she believes the words at face value. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
